Pokemon: The Enslavement of Serena
by LiquidPhazon
Summary: While making her way through Kanto and to tell the one she loves her feelings, Serena and her female Pokemon are captured, where the three are trained into obedient slaves, losing their previous personalities and replaced with a great desire to obey a Master. Contains: AshxSerena, PikachuxBraixenxSylveon, as a great and well deserved thanks to YaBoySteven for all his help. :)
1. Captured and Trained

For the last four years, Serena had been traveling through the various Regions, making tons of new friends and winning countless competitions which showed off her skills in Pokémon Coordination, thanks to the continued help and loyalty of her Pokémon, Braixen, Sylveon and Pancham.

But one thing still eluded her, she always wanted to keep her promise to the boy she loved, she still wanted to return to him as an attractive woman. Even though as a teenager with modest bodily features, she wondered if she was good enough for him.

However, Serena refused doubt to get to her, she wanted to tell Ash how she felt about him, that she loved him.

And while she was afraid Ash had already found a girlfriend, Serena needed to get her feelings off of her chest once and for all.

Currently, the honey blonde was making her way to Route 1, carrying a suitcase, while Braixen and Sylveon had been called out to assist in carrying Serena's luggage containing all her outfits she wore over her journey, including some of the cute outfits she had wore during her travels with Ash, having them altered to fit her slender figure, as well as a red nightgown if she had the chance to stay the night.

Serena had visited most of the locations in the Kanto Region, but had saved the best for last, Pallet Town, which she knew was Ash's hometown, and thanks to some reliable information from the friends she had made in Kanto, she knew that the raven haired Trainer was currently taking a break from adventuring and had returned home.

Little did Serena know that this meeting she intended to have with the boy she loved would go down in a much different way than she expected.

'Wait for me Ash. I'm coming to finally tell you how I feel.' Serena thought to herself as she strolled through the quiet, peaceful and verdant hills of Route 1.

As the teenage girl continued to walk through the pathway, a couple of shrubs on the side of the road began to rustle, which Serena noticed, but thought not much of it and looked away, thinking it was just a run of the mill wild Pokémon.

Her lack of awareness was her downfall however, when she suddenly turned as a pair of cloaked figures jumped from the bushes, where Serena gasped at the sudden pair of people approaching her, while Braixen and Sylveon dropped the suitcases and stood before Serena, ready to protect her.

"Well look at what we have here." The first figure said with a grin as they eyed Serena, which Serena saw a young woman around her age, only she had short green hair, brown eyes and had a devious grin on her face.

"What a fetching young woman we have here. Her body looks perfect for our plans." The second figure chuckled deviously, being a male that had black spiked hair and shared the same creepy vibe the woman was giving.

Demanding answers, Serena questioned. "Who are you people? What do you want from me?"

"Sorry, babe, but we'll be asking the questions here." The girl told Serena, drawing out a Pokéball and tossed it, where she then called. "Roserade, come out and use Sleep Powder on our latest prizes."

From the Pokéball, a Roserade emerged, obeying her Trainer as she released a massive wave of sleep inducing spores, which Serena, Braixen and Sylveon all tried to resist, but found the effects of the spores take their tolls upon them, where all three collapsed and began to lose consciousness.

"Ash..." Serena could only say, before sleep consumed her, causing the pair to smirk.

"Alright, I'll take the girl, you take her Pokémon." The female upon the two instructed, leaning down and picking Serena up, hoisting her over her shoulder.

"And what about her bags?" Her comrade asked, looking over at the luggage and saw the bags had spilled open.

"Take them with us. She might have something of value in there." The female replied to her cohort, noticing a few sets of the clothing within, which made her smirk.

After the last of her strength left her, Serena passed out fully. As her sleeping body laid upon her kidnapper's shoulder, the female licked her lips in lust.

"We are going to have a lot of fun together." The girl then told Serena deviously, giving Serena's lips a small kiss, before carrying her off, followed by her male partner and her Roserade, with the Grass/Poison-type happily carrying the suitcases.

.

.

.

Serena gave off a small groan as she began to regain consciousness, unsure how long she was out as she lifted her head up, trying to have her still sleeping hand reach up to rub her head.

'What happened to me...?' Serena questioned herself, remembering heading to Pallet Town before the ambush by the mysterious man and woman, which caused Serena to open her eyes, her mind refousing, where she was left in shock to see that she was sitting down in a chair, where ropes restrained her legs and arms, while a cloth had been tied around her face, keeping her from speaking.

'Wait. What is happening?' She panicked as she struggled in her cuffs, but found she could not escape.

Looking around with a continued confusion and fear, Serena examined the room she was in.

The room she was in was dimly lit, a single red light above her barely illuminating the room, while behind Serena was a single pole jutting from the floor and into the ceiling.

As she looked down, she realized the seat she was restrained to was was bolted to the ground, a tile below her that seemed to rotate if it needed to.

Looking to her left and right, Serena saw two black windows, their picture barely able to be seen from her perspective.

Looking forward, Serena saw a single metal door, undoubtedly locked, despite how tightly fastened Serena was to her chair.

As the honey blonde teen continued to struggle in her restraints, the door before her then opened as the long slender figure of the woman she met before in her presence.

However, the green haired woman no longer wore the black outfit up during the ambush, was now wearing an incredibly tight and skimpy two piece black leather suit, tight leather pants that clung to her legs, revealing the woman's more than adequately sized butt and her supple and jaw dropping thighs.

As shocked at the clothing she wore, Serena remained in shock at the woman's top, which was even more revealing and seductive, being a tight black leather corset, starting at her enticing D-cup sized breasts and ending at her fit and slender midriff.

Looking upon the woman, both in fear, and yet a strange jealousy to her, Serena stared at the woman, her cries to the woman being muffled by the gag.

"Finally awake, sleepyhead." The woman teased, approaching Serena, circling around the bound blonde.

"Here, honey, let me take care of that for you." The woman then said, removing the cloth from Serena's mouth, only to let her fingers linger, allowing them to caress the teenager's soft cheeks.

"My goodness aren't you quite a catch? We've captured a lot of attractive women in the past, but none have had such an irresistible body as yours'." She commented, her words a great and terrible shock to Serena.

"Wait. Are you telling me you've captured girls before me? Who are you people and what do you want with me?" Serena questioned, the tone in her voice remaining with show panic.

"Oh cutie, while you could call me whatever you want, I suppose I'll introduce myself all the same. My name is Karin Rose, a pleasure to meet you." The kidnapper said with a bow, her green shoulder length hair drooping down as she did so.

"And what do you want with me?" Serena questioned to now try and cover her fear, showing her resistance in her arms continuous struggle against the chair's cuffs.

"What we want is to train you as a slave." Karin replied, smirking as she explained. "You see, our little group came to realize that the money isn't in capturing powerful Pokémon, but capturing humans as gorgeous as you. We use our resources to capture potential slaves and train them. Depending on their skills and assets, we assign them to either be guards for their paying Masters or obedient sex slaves."

"And from what we gathered on you, you'll make a fine slave and make your new Master very happy." Karin added, teasing Serena as she rubbed the honey's blonde's breasts.

At what Karin had told her, Serena struggled in her restraints as she begged. "Let me go! You cannot do this!"

"Now why would I do that? My group's line of work is the capture sexy women like yourself and sell them off. We breaks the girls we take in and make them nice and obedient little slaves for our buyers' personal needs." Karin said with a seductive look towards Serena, reaching under the girl's red skirt to get a feel for her body, Serena completely unable to get away from such movement.

Gasping at how enticing Serena's own thighs were, Karin withdrew her hand, half in shock, the other half in temptation, where she said deviously. "I am definitely going to enjoy breaking you in."

"And what if I refuse?" Serena asked, which made Karin chuckle.

"Sorry, but you have no say in the matter." Karin replied, before adding. "And if you continue to be so feisty, I have no problem with leaving you her until you are ready to cooperate."

"You won't get away with this! Somebody will find us!" Serena stated, only making Karin laugh again.

"Don't get your hopes up. Not only is our location a secret, hidden deep within the woods of Viridian City, but even if anybody does come across us, we have some of the best slave Trainers and their Pokémon, brainwashed and ready to attack anybody who gets too close." Karin replied, sounding a little proud as she added. "In fact, that is how we managed to recruit some of our latest members."

Disgusted at what Karin had told her, knowing they were manipulating others to do their evil deeds, Serena said. "You are just sick. How can you do such things?"

"It's quite easy when you get the hand." Karin replied, grinning as she added. "Not to mention it can be quite fun."

Remaining with hate toward Karin, a thought then crossed Serena's mind, where she asked with concern. "And what have you done with my Pokémon?"

"See for yourself." Karin replied, withdrawing a remote from her cleavage, rotating the chair toward a pair of windows, which left Serena in confusion, until the lights within the rooms lit up and horrified her at the sights.

Within the first room, Serena saw Braixen, only the fox Pokémon was lying on her stomach, moaning mindlessly as a Gardevoir was sitting on top of her, sliding Braixen's stick in and out of her pussy, while she kept her left hand upon the fox Pokémon's head, which glowed with pink energy, keeping Braixen in a strange state of pleasure.

And as horrifying as it was to see what the Gardevoir was doing to Braixen, looking in the other room, Serena saw Sylveon in a similar state.

Her eyes a lustful haze as she lay on her back, where a Comfey had her tiny arms upon Sylveon's cheeks, using Sweet Kiss on her, pressing her tiny tongue in the Fairy-type's mouth, while the same Roserade that had attacked them beforehand now had her head between Sylveon's legs and was licking at her pussy, which made Sylveon moan within Comfey's mouth.

"Braixen! Sylveon!" Serena cried out at seeing her Pokémon in such positions, but found neither responded to her voice.

Knowing Karin had something to do with this, Serena questioned. "What did you do to my Pokémon!?"

"Nothing much. I just Re-Trained them was all. Before you woke up, they were so determined to keep you protected, but once I said you would suffer if they didn't do as I said, they were much more compliant." Karin told Serena, smiling at the two Pokémon, seeing the resistance and rebellion they held had faded, while Serena felt crushed, feeling it was her fault that her Pokémon were being treated in such a way,

"And before you get all worried, your Pancham is fine. He is strong, but not strong enough to serve our ways." Karin informed, which was a tiny relief to Serena, but she still felt horrible to see her other Pokémon being used like a pair of sex toys.

"Now that we have gotten all that out of the way, it's time I trained you. And I have to say whoever we sell you off to is gonna be a real lucky man or woman. Your body seems quite delectable." The woman added with a lick of her lips, which made Serena nervous again, but unable to respond to Karin's words as the green haired woman lowered herself to have her lips meet Serena's skirt, the honey blonde girl tried to struggle, despite how pointless it was and could only watch on as Karin grabbed at her skirt and pulled it off, revealing Serena's black laced panties.

"Very sexy." Karin commented, teasing as she slid her fingers along the fabric and asked. "Trying to get a guy to check you out?"

"No... Please don't..." Serena begged, her voice now quivering and her cheeks blushing.

"Sorry, but I am the Mistress, which means I give the orders and you have to obey them." Karin said back, returning her focus on Serena's body, where the green haired woman continued to pleasure her, sliding her fingers in and out of Serena's pussy, which embarrassed Serena by the fact she was getting pleased by her enslaver, but she could do nothing but whimper in protest, no longer able to form words of refusal.

"I was saving myself for someone I love, please don't..." Serena continued to plead, her resistance caving due to her body betraying her, which caused Karin to stop in her actions and cup Serena's cheek.

"Don't worry, I promise I won't go too far, I am just preparing you so you and your Master can really enjoy your first time." Karin said with a grin.

"So why don't we get rid of these now?" She then asked with a teasing tone, pulling down the teen's panties to reveal her enticing and dripping wet pussy, which made her smirk and ask. "Oh, you were just begging to be fucked, weren't you?"

With her dominator now poisoning her face to meet her dripping entrance, Serena gasped in pleasure as the woman ran her tongue along her pussy lips. Moaning from the treatment she was getting, Serena could do nothing but let the woman go down on her. While she still had Ash in her mind as the only person in her life she could love this way, another thought entered her mind.

She was beginning to enjoy how proficient the woman was at pleasing her. The way she moved her tongue along her pussy, the way she rubbed her thighs sensually. She couldn't believe that she was beginning to like this treatment.

Curious, Karin stopped her licking, looked at Serena and asked. "See how better being a slave is than having a normal life?"

"But, I don't want to be somebody's puppet. I want to be with the man I love." Serena said in a tone that showed how conflicted she felt.

"Nonsense. You just need more training." Karin said back, smirking as a Gardevoir entered the room, the same one that had been satisfying Braixen, which caused Karin to look over and saw Braixen staring with a dazed smile on her face, not caring that her stick was still jammed in her pussy, that she was lying in her sexual fluids or in the room before her, she could see her Trainer, naked and being tormented by the green haired woman.

"And after we are done with you, you will be thanking us and begging for a Master to take you." Karin then said, smiling as she saw the Gardevoir was not only ready to assist in training Serena, but had brought a few items to help her Mistress, including a strap on dildo, a vibrator and blindfold.

Undoing the bindings upon Serena, Karin smirked as she saw Serena try to fight back, but seemed a little sluggish in her movements.

And while Karin was glad to see Gardevoir still able to break in another slave, drawing a Pokéball from her belt, she decided to change Serena's position.

"Alright, Bayleef, help restrain my pet and let her know the joy of being a slave." She called, tossing the Pokéball, which opened up and caused the Grass-type Pokémon to appear, looking at Serena deviously as it was more than willing to carry out the commands, before shooting a set of vines from around her neck, wrapping around Serena's arms and legs, binding her in the air and keeping the honey blonde from moving.

"Please, no...!" Serena began to say as she struggled in Bayleef's hold, but was ignored as Karin took the strap on, set it around her hips and prepared to further break Serena, while the Gardevoir walked behind the honey blonde, setting the blindfold over her eyes, casting Serena in a world of darkness, before a sudden pain filled her ass as the Psychic/Fairy-type slid the vibrator in Serena's hole.

"Now the real fun can begin." Karin said with a continued devious grin, looking at her Bayleef, which nodded sliding her vines around Serena's body, not only sliding around her chest and groping at her breasts, but the vines restricting Serena's legs slid up and moved up to her crotch and spread open her pussy, revealing how wet she was getting.

With Serena's body ready for her, Karin set her hands on Serena's thighs, lined the dildo up with her folds and pushed it inside, causing Serena to let out another cry at the sensations that were forced upon her.

Feeling the actions of Karin, Gardevoir and Bayleef all getting to her, unaware that as she remained bound, Gardevoir was using her psychic powers upon Serena, managing to get in her head and break her mental defences, assisting Karin all she could in breaking Serena and giving her the appropriate mindset.

As Serena's body continued to betray her, Serena's mouth opened wide from the pleasure, her moans continuing to escape her, but sounded more longing and less resistant.

She was loving every second of the pleasure, even if she still felt it was wrong.

Within her head, images of herself came to her, where she saw kneeling before her ideal Master, wearing nothing but a collar around her neck to show that she was someone's property.

She saw herself smiling at her Master, accepting him into her life as one she would worship and love with her very being.

She was a good girl, a good pet, a good slave, a good fuck toy.

And even through her haze, having yet being assigned a Master, the man of her fantasies filled with the image of Ash Ketchum, where she wanted to be his slave, his property, his loving sex servant forever.

Sensing they were making headway on breaking in the new girl, Karin and her Pokémon smiled deviously, the former picking on her pace with her strap on.

Between the vibrating of the toy in her butt and the pounding she was receiving in the front, Serena's pleasure overtook what little resistance she had left.

As Gardevoir realized her work was done, she released Serena from her psychic suggestions and slipped the blindfold off of Serena's face, revealing the honey blonde's eyes now no longer glowing a pink hue, while a dazed smile appeared on her face.

"And how are we feeling now?" Karin asked as she removed the dildo, but already knew the answer, only she loved to hear her victim's replies.

"Amazing, my Mistress." Serena responded in a haze of lust, unable to think of anything but serving and obeying. "I love your amazing touch."

"And your Master will love yours'. But we still have some lessons to teach you." Karin said in reply, before taking to the seat Serena had been bound to, spread her legs open, revealing her pussy to the honey blonde and ordering. "You can start by licking my pussy."

"Yes, my Mistress. I'll do whatever you say." Serena said in a submissive reply, where Bayleef released the vines off of Serena's arms and legs, allowing the brainwashed blonde to approach her handler, where she knelt in between Karin's legs and saw the woman's pussy, just waiting for her to lick it.

She felt that it was strange how she was now into this woman and was so willing to have sex with her kidnapper, but Serena also felt glad at the opportunity.

She knew not where this change came from, but she happily welcomed it all the same.

Reaching for her Mistress' entrance, Serena took her soft tongue and ran it along Karin's soft pussy lips, moaning at how great it felt to obey such a command.

"Oh, yes... that's it...!" Karin moaned in approval, feeling herself getting aroused at the combination of Serena's tongue sliding inside of her, as well as the power she held over her new pet.

"See how good it is to be a slave?" The green haired woman then asked, which caused Serena to remove her head from Karin's crotch, look up at her and smile.

"Yes, Mistress, it was silly for me to argue with you. Thank you for showing me the error of my ways." Serena happily replied, which caused Karin to rub Serena's head, making her moan a little at her praising.

"Good girl, now why don't you enjoy your treat?" Karin said, bringing her hands to Serena's head, motioning the girl back to her dripping entrance, which caused Serena to blankly nod and smile, before she resumed to lash at Karin's womanhood.

As Serena got back to licking at Karin's folds, the green haired girl eyed her Pokémon.

"Gardevoir, can you bring Braixen and Sylveon to us...?" Karin asked through her pleasure, which caused Gardevoir to smile, nod her head and leave the room, returning a short time later, where the Embrace Pokémon returned, only the pleasure hazed forms of Serena's Braixen and Sylveon stood by her side, showing off their exposed pussies and breasts to those around them.

"Hey you two... Looks like they convinced me to be a slave too…" Serena said in a sexual exhale, too lost in her pleasure to notice the blank expressions on her Pokémon's faces.

"That's right. And now they are going to help train you." Karin informed, forcing Serena into a deep kiss, before commanding. "Go to them."

"Yes, Mistress." Serena said as she got to her feet, approached her Pokémon, where Braixen took the lead as she wrapped her arms around Serena and claimed her lips in a heated kiss, an action the old Serena would never expect or think of doing, but with the continued pleasure clouding her mind, all she could do was kiss Braixen back.

"Never before did I know you were so attractive, Braixen..." Serena said, breaking off from the lusty kiss with her Pokémon.

"Braixen, Brai..." Braixen replied, sounding as she was agreeing with her Trainer, her tone sounding fairly lustful, before sinking her head down and setting it upon Serena's left breast, nipping at it with her canines, but making sure not to bite too hard.

"Uhh, you're making me so horny, Braixen. Let us please each other more." Serena moaned, her sex crazed mind driving her deeper into her new submissive and deviant side, which got complete compliance from Braixen as she broke from her embrace with Serena, set her paws on her Trainer's shoulders and guided the pair down so both were in a sitting position.

Looking at Braixen through her hazy eyes, Serena was curious as to what her Pokémon had planned, watching on with excitement as Braixen removed the stick from her tail and began to run it along Serena's snatch.

"Braixen?" The fox Pokémon asked, pushing the stick into Serena a little, which made the honey blonde moan and nod, not exactly what Braixen had said, but she believed she got the gist of it.

"Yes... Yes, Braixen... put it in...!" Serena begged, before she gasped as she felt Braixen slide the stick inside of her pussy, keeping a few inches out of Serena, where the fox Pokémon moved closer to her Trainer, wrapped her legs around Serena and guided the other half of her stick into herself, moaning loudly at the feel of it inside of her again, as well as Serena's body pressing and rubbing against hers'.

As the moans of the teenager and Pokémon filled the room with ecstasy, Karin and her Pokémon began to please themselves at the site of the two now fully obedient and sexy sluts.

"Looks like we managed to break them." Karin commented with a smile, not only at Serena and her Pokémon pleasuring each other, but at her Pokémon showing their love, with Gardevoir suckling upon her left breast and Bayleef using her vines to pump in and out of both Karin's vagina and her ass, liking the rough stuff.

But looking over, Karin noticed Sylveon stood in place, sensing the sexual tension emanating from the brainwashed Pokémon.

"Go ahead, slave, enjoy them." Karin commanded, where upon the order, Sylveon looked at her handler with a look of joy, rushing over to take part in the action.

"Sylveon, join us. We're in heaven right now." Serena gasped in joy, her lust filled thoughts continuing to give her sexual cravings for her partners.

Not needed to be asked twice, Sylveon took her soft, fleshy feelers, wrapping one of the four around each girl's breasts, using the soft tissue to further pleasure Serena and Braixen, while sliding the remaining two up her own womanhood, masturbating as she pleasured her Trainer and her Pokémon.

As the three girls moaned in pleasure, Sylveon desired more, where she removed her feeler-like appendages from her folds, positioned her dripping entrance above Serena's face and looked down at Serena with desiring eyes.

Grabbing her partner by her ass cheeks, Serena pulled her inward, plunging her tongue into the Fairy Eeveelution's crotch and licked at her pussy, which made Sylveon moan in delight, emitting cry after cry of her name and sections of it, encouraging Serena to continue in her erotic actions.

But as much as he three continued to enjoy their pleasure together, Serena, Braixen and Sylveon eventually felt their climaxes approaching, where Serena and Braixen cried out as both came, letting out cries of pure ecstasy as the pair had their releases all over Braixen's stick and staining the floor around their thighs, while Sylveon filled Serena's mouth with her sexual fluids, the honey blonde unable to do anything but allow it all in her mouth.

With their climaxes fading, Sylveon removed her crotch from Serena's face, lay beside her Trainer, while Serena and Braixen collapsed onto their backs, moaning at the pleasure they had experienced.

"Not a bad performance." The three headed Karin say, looking with dazed smiles to see the green haired woman on top of her Gardevoir and rubbing at her crotch, while her Bayleef was behind and licking at Karin's pussy.

"But let's get you prepared." Karin then said with a little more seriousness as she rose to her feet, walked up to Serena and added with a sexy purr in her voice. "I noticed you had a few sexy outfits in your luggage, and I think I know just the one for you to wear when we sell you off to your new Master."

"New Master..." Serena panted, before saying with hesitation. "But I... I want Ash to be my Master..."

"Sorry but we can't always get what we want." Karin said in reply, giving Serena another kiss on the lips and pushing Serena to another orgasm as she roughly pushed her fingers in Serena's pussy, before the honey blonde lost consciousness, the overwhelming pleasure finally taking its toll upon her.

"So get some rest, because you are going to need all your energy after a Master finally claims you." Karin whispered into Serena's ear, giving off a small grin as she picked the honey blonde up bridal style and carried her out of the room, following her with Gardevoir and Bayleef, with the Grass-type wrapping her vines around Braixen and Sylveon, carrying off the Pokémon alongside her Mistress.

After a few hours of rest, Serena woke up in a bed, still inside the bunker, still in her entranced haze and humming from how good she still felt, no longer caring about her past, about being a Coordinator, about being Kalos Queen, all that mattered to her was to be a slave.

Standing up and seeing she was naked, Serena noticed a bag of her clothes upon the nightstand beside the bed, which she opened up and found the only article of clothing within was old Fennekin outfit, which she had altered to fit her more slender adult figure, but noticed somebody had made a few alterations of their own, cutting the material around the chest and skirt.

But with her mind the way it was, Serena simply shrugging at the outfit and put it on, feeling very attractive and sexy in the uniform as she posed a little.

The outfit was a very skimpy outfit, showing off her incredibly elegant and flexible body, the top pressing against her C-cup breasts without leaving much to the imagination while her short pink shirt revealed quite a considerate amount of her legs.

After getting dressed, Serena continued posing at the mirror adjacent to her bed, happily humming at her sexy figure as she did. After doing a twirl and shake of her hips, Karin entered the room, her presence being noted by Serena and her two still drowsy Pokémon.

"I see somebody is eager." Karin commented, slyly, loving how docile and submissive Serena now was as compared to the annoying rebellious girl she had captured just a few hours ago.

"Yes, Mistress. I'm so happy to be sold off today. I hope to make my new Master proud." Serena said in reply, continuing to show the training had truly brainwashed her.

"Or Mistress." Karin said back, making sure Serena knew to keep an open mind if a woman purchased her as her own.

"Well, if a Mistress is as good at pleasing her slave as you are, then I don't quite mind that." Serena chuckled, still revelling in how great it felt to be with a woman, despite how she still desired one man and one man alone to be her true Master.

"Well, you won't have to wait long, because we're heading out now." Karin informed, beckoning Serena and her Pokémon out the door, only to hand Serena a Pokéball back on their way out.

"Here is your Pancham. He might have a tough time understanding your 'life changes', so I would suggest you keep him in his Pokéball until you have been sold." The green haired girl said with a sweet smile.

"Yes, of course my Mistress. I shall inform him that he, like me, will willingly serve our new owner, whoever that may be. It may be hard, but I can get him to come around." Serena replied kindly, informing her slave trainer that she would be effective in teaching her other Pokémon on how he should behave.

Exiting the bunker hatch, Serena looked at the pitch black night sky, wondering how much time she had spent in the bunker and with her Mistress.

"Wondering how long you were with us? No need to worry about that now, you were only gone for about a day. To be quite frank, you lasted a little longer than most of the slaves I train. My methods tend to girls into the minds of obedient slaves within a few hours." Karin snickered deviously, eyeing Serena as she asked. "But in the end, you came to see our way of thinking, didn't you?"

"Of course, Mistress. I wouldn't have it any other way. The old Serena is gone." Serena said happily, getting a little wet as her handler said her last sentence. "So where are we heading anyways, my Mistress?"

"We're heading off to a quiet little area in the Viridian Forest, a secluded area that is where I shall sell you off to your new owner, and you will be heading off into your new life forever." Karin said with a bit of sadness in her tone.

"You know, out of all the girls I got to play with before breaking them, you had to be to most entertaining one of them all. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think I'm gonna miss you when you're gone." The green haired girl then admitted, showing actual care for her slave.

"Me too, my Mistress. You and your Pokémon's actions on my body has given me so many sexual highs and thoughts. I'm gonna miss you having me as your sex toy." Serena said in reply, pressing her body up against her handler as they walked side by side to their destination.

Under the cover of night, Karin and Serena were able to sneak through Viridian City almost undetected, all except for one certain raven haired Trainer and his Pokémon, which looked at him from atop his shoulder and caused both to nod.

As the Trainer witnessed the group disappear into the forest, he tailed them closely behind, not wanting to blow his cover so soon, even sending the small Pokémon to scout ahead, climbing up the trees and circling around the area, giving his Trainer a signal to advance further as to avoid being detected.

After a while on walking through the erie forest, Serena and Karin walked into a clearing, a circular area lit by torches, where the pair, alongside Serena's Pokémon, walked over to a stage to their right, Serena turned to the left and saw several men and woman, all dressed in black formal attire and wearing shades to cover their eyes, doing what they could to hide their appearances from one another.

As she continued her advancement to the stage, Serena licked her lips in anticipation, wondering who would be the one to buy her and let her serve under him or her for the rest of her life.

But moving closer to the stage, a sudden pang in her heart caused her to stop as a familiar black haired boy came to her mind, which made Serena a little hesitant in being sold off. She loved being a slave, but there was only one man she wanted to serve for the rest of her life.

After being seated in a foldable chair next to the stage, Serena looked to her left, noticing another girl approaching the stand to sit beside her, who had red hair that was tied up in a ponytail and cascaded down her back, while she wore a light blue top that barely covered her breasts, along with a matching pair of panties, while sitting beside her was a female Espeon, which had a red bow tied around her neck and her more intimate of areas on display.

But being polite to her fellow slave, the girl whispered. "So, what's your name?"

"Serena, and yours'?" Serena replied with a same question back to the red haired teen that sat beside her.

"My name's Angelina. I was captured about a month back. These slave trades happen on such occasion nowadays, so my handlers kept me around for a long time." Angelina said in a matter of fact tone, as if such an event was to be seen as commonplace.

"Oh, the sex we had was amazing. I feel bad that I have to get sold off now, after my trainer took such good care of my needs. I just hope I get a woman to own me. With all I was put through the last month, I don't think I'd be able to satisfy a man ever again." The red haired girl continued, looking at her Espeon, who smiled and nodded, agreeing with her (misguided/brainwashed) Trainer.

"I loved my Mistress' sex training, but I think there's only one man who I could truly serve as his loyal slave." Serena said, wistfully thinking about Ash once more.

"I wouldn't worry about that. Soon enough that won't matter, I imagine." Angelina replied, looking at the woman she guessed was Serena's handler and returned her attention to the honey blonde.

"Looks like you're up." The redhead then said, pointing past Serena and at Karin, who was now beckoning her trained slave sex toy to join her upon the stage.

Quickly obeying, Serena walked out, smiling as she looked at all the people eyeing her, all the potential beings that she could call her Master or Mistress.

"May I introduce all our fine guests at the venue to our first subject. This girl goes by the name of Serena and hails from the beautiful and eccentric Kalos Region, the Region of romance. Serena here can be yours' if you deem her fit for your collection. She is a performer, a job that requires that her body be incredible flexible and fit. Any aspiring buyer can take pride in knowing this girl can give you all the 'performances' you need her to. She also comes with several cute and sexy outfits, one of which she is currently wearing." Karin said, with Serena doing a little twirl for the crowd while her superior gave the men and women her sales pitch, already noticing a few of the men and women eyeing Serena, already showing interest.

"She has been fully broken in and is ready and willing to fulfill your heart's desires, coming with a set of cute Pokémon to obey, serve and protect as you see fit." Karin then said, causing Braixen and Sylveon to appear on the stage, each taking a spot around Serena and bowed.

"Now, a starting bid begins at two gold nuggets. Substitutes for payment are accepted and will be weighed in accordance to our monetary scaling system." Karin ended, waiting for the crowd to have a chance to respond with their bids.

"I'll raise you to five Gold Nuggets!" A man shouted in the back, clearly committed to making the girl his prize.

"I'll bid five, and throw in my Starmie!" Another man called, holding up a Pokéball that contained the Water/Psychic-type.

"I can do one better. I'll have her for eight Gold Nuggets, and my Grumpig on the side, but no more." A woman declared, holding up a small bag of gold and a Pokéball containing her Psychic Pokémon donned with pearls.

"So far I have the lovely lady at the highest bid for Serena." Karin announced, impressed at how popular Serena seemed to be, where she then went on and said. "Unless there are anymore bids, then our winner is..."

"One Diancie!" A sudden voice called, causing all to look in awe as a young man, dressed in black stood, who had short brown hair, shades covering his eyes and a grin on his face, backing up his bid as he withdrew a Luxury Ball and cast it open, where the Jewel Pokémon appeared, continuing to amaze all to see such a rare Pokémon being offered.

"Did I hear that correctly? It seems that one of the fine young gentlemen in the auction has a Diancie on the table! Do I hear any bids that can meet or raise a Diancie?" Karin asked, looking to the group of shocked bidders. "Nobody then? Then the young Serena will be going to the man up front, going once, twice, three times, and sold to the man with the Diance!"

Returning his Mythical Pokémon back to the Luxury Ball, the man handed the sphere to Karin's male assistant, while Serena was led down the stairs to meet her new owner, a distant smile appearing on Serena's face as her Master looked at her, cupping her cheek and was about to kiss his new prize.

But before the exchange could be completed, a bolt of lightning hit the stage, splintering the wood and sending debris all over, which caused a mass panic upon the slaves and their bidders, causing Serena's potential Master to release his hold over her and suddenly run for it, grabbing his Diancie and not looking back.

With the sudden intrusion, those who remained glared as their attackers revealed themselves, revealing a young man with black hair, deep brown eyes, strange 'Z' shaped marking on his cheeks and was dressed in a deep blue jacket, gray pants and wore a red cap, while beside him was a Pikachu, his cheeks sparking wildly with electricity, just waiting to release the energy being pent up within him.

Sensing that there was trouble to be had, Karin and her assistant cut their losses, grabbing Angelina and running off into the darkness.

As the other auction goers attempted to either fight or run themselves, the Trainer and his Pikachu took swift action, with Pikachu zapping anyone who tried to run, while the young man rushed down any who tried to pull out Pokéballs in defense, attacking them with his brute strength, showing nothing but selflessness and bravery.

As Serena watched the young man beat down the people around him, she gasped in awe, remembering how great this boy was, where memories of who this young man actually was.

"A... Ash..." Serena let out, part of her confused as to how she could ever forget somebody as close to her heart as him.

And upon seeing the love her life springing in to save her, the honey blonde slave began to swoon, wondering how great it would feel if her was her dominator.

"Serena, are you ok?" Ash asked, looking towards the girl, while he continued to beat down any combatants.

As his concentration was broken for only but a second, one of the men attacked.

"Scyther, teach this brat a lesson!" He commanded, catching Ash off guard as the Mantis Pokémon attacked, running one of its blade-like arms across Ash's body, causing him to cry out as his jacket was cut open and blood spilt from his chest, showing that the Scyther managed to get in with a clean hit.

"Ash!" Serena gasped, looking in horror to see the Pokémon standing over the boy, poising to make a lethal blow.

But before such a strike could be made to finish him off, Pikachu rushed to the aid of his Trainer, striking Scyther over the head with an Iron Tail, instantly felling the Bug-type, before making Scyther's Trainer pay, where Pikachu gathered his electricity and released it as a powerful wave that electrocuted the man.

Despite their numbers and their opponent being in its second stage of Evolution, the remaining investors and their Pokémon could tell they were no match for such a powerful force, recalling their Pokémon and retreating, leaving Serena and her Pokémon, all alone on the stage, unsure what to do.

Serena had been given instructions to serve a Master, but she hadn't been assigned a proper one, which made Serena wonder what she was supposed to do in her current situation, part of her believing she needed to try and find Karin and get her to tell her what to do.

However, Serena broke from her confusion as she heard a faint groan, causing her to look at the young man that seemed to show so much care for her, where Ash managed to pull himself up, clutching his chest to keep the wound from seeping as he slowly made his way to Serena.

"Serena... I'm sorry I didn't find you sooner..." Ash said, groaning a little at the continued stinging pain that filled his chest, which he did his best to ignore as he looked at Serena with a great caring and added. "I am just glad to see you're safe now..."

With that said, Ash gave off a caring smile at Serena, where she felt something inside of her, a pleasant warmth as she recalled all the moments the two shared with each other on their journey through Kalos.

Their date around Lumiose City, the time they almost shared a dance together, the time where Ash presented her a gift, and even just the times where they simply sat together, happy in each other's presence, where Ash treated her with nothing but kindness and respect, always supporting her, always there for her, just before more feelings came with these memories, where her sex filled time that came with getting acquainted with her former slave trainer bubbled to the surface in her mind.

She loved the pleasure, she desired it, she wanted to be a slave to someone, to anyone.

So long as she was serving someone, she'd feel as content as the time she received her pleasure upon being made into a slave by her Mistress.

And from the combination of pleasant feelings she felt toward Ash and seeing how he continued to show such care for her, Serena knew what her purpose was, she was meant to be Ash's slave/Ash was destined to be her Master.

However, the pleasant thoughts and feelings gathering within Serena quickly faded as she heard Ash groan loudly, grasp his chest and fall to his knees.

"Ash!" Serena called in great concern at seeing the raven haired boy fall, obviously in a fair amount of pain, noticing the blood continuing to pour and spread across his jacket.

"Don't worry, Serena, I'll be fine." Ash assured, pushing himself further and back to his feet, where he withdrew a Pokéball, faced Serena and told her. "The only thing that matters now is protecting you."

"Not in your current condition." Serena said, not wanting to order Ash around, but she knew if Ash continued to push his body, it would be unable to heal properly.

Acting fast, Serena grabbed at Ash's jacket and prepared to help the boy.

"Sorry about this." She said, suddenly tearing the torn garment off of Ash's body, making her blush at the sight of his muscular chest.

But focusing as she saw the cut Scyther had inflicted upon him, Serena peeled Ash's jacket into thin lines and began to wrap them around his body as a set of makeshift bandages, knowing they wouldn't help completely with Ash's injuries, but would give them more than enough time for the wounds to be treated properly.

Feeling a little better, Ash smiled at Serena.

"Thank you for that." He said, drawing his Pokéball back up as he suggested. "Now let's get out of here."

Tossing the Pokéball, Ash's Charizard emerged and appeared before his Trainer, letting out a proud roar as he made his presence known, only to lose some of his fighting spirit when he saw he was called for a more urgent situation as opposed to a mere Battle.

Struggling against the wounds, his vision fading, Ash could tell he was going to blackout eventually, but not before knowing Serena was safe.

"Get aboard." He ordered, just as Charizard lowered his body, allowing the humans and Pokémon aboard his back, with Pikachu taking a front seat a top Charizard's head, while Serena recalled Braixen and Sylveon, making sure she didn't take up too much room as Ash helped her aboard Charizard's back, climbing up after he could see Serena was seated and sat behind her, where Ash wrapped his arms around Serena, filling her with the same warm feelings again.

And with Ash, Pikachu and Serena upon his back, knowing no others were to be joining them, Charizard took flight, soaring through the night skies as he headed back to Pallet Town, where Ash continued to embrace Serena, keeping his arms around her in a protective embrace, before she felt Ash's head fall upon her shoulder, looking to see the young man unable to keep himself awake any longer and had lost consciousness.

But seeing Pallet Town and Ash's residence in the distance, Serena smiled.

"Just hang on a little longer. We are almost home, Master." She whispered, kissing Ash's forehead, which made Ash stir a little in his unconscious state and made her smile.


	2. Acceptance

With Charizard's great speed, he had managed to return to Pallet Town in a couple of minutes, landing outside the front property of the Ketchum residence, where Serena and Pikachu carefully helped Ash off of Charizard's back.

"Thank you for your help." Serena said in respect to Charizard, which made the flame Pokémon smile, having been told by his Trainer about Serena's kindness and made Charizard hope that Ash would find a mate like her.

And from his heightened senses, Charizard could tell that Serena did desire Ash as her mate, causing Charizard to gesture to his Pokéball, which Serena picked up and recalled Ash's Pokémon, wanting to give the pair privacy for the night.

After setting Charizard's Pokéball aside, setting it back upon Ash's belt, Serena withdrew two of her Pokéballs.

"Braixen, Sylveon, I need your help." She called, tossing the Pokéballs, which caused the fox Pokémon and Fairy Eeveelution to appear, wondering as to how they could assist their Trainer and fellow slave.

"I have to tend to Ash's injuries." Serena informed, keeping Ash's unconscious being close to her body, before asking. "Can you two please keep an eye on Pikachu, make sure he is alright?"

"Braixen!" Braixen replied with an understanding smile, one Sylveon shared, before the pair eyed Pikachu and managed to escort them inside.

And as much as Pikachu wanted to be by Ash's side, he remembered how caring Serena was, recalling how she even went out of her way to look after Ash when he was sick, to the point she took on his duties and pretended to be him.

Pikachu knew he could trust Serena in treating Ash and the damage to his body, taking off with the two girls after feeling reassured.

Upon entering the boy's house, while Pikachu lead Braixen and Sylveon to the downstairs bathroom, searching for some bandages for Ash's wounds, Serena kept Ash on her shoulders, leading him up to his bedroom.

Opening one door, Serena popped open it open, only to see Ash's mother sleeping on the Master bed.

Realizing her mistake, she slowly closed the door as to not make a sound, but hoped when Delia did awaken, Serena hoped she would be understanding in Serena's love for her son.

Opening Ash's bedroom door, Serena smiled at all the trophies, Gym Badges and awards placed around the room, but what caught her eye the most was that upon Ash's nightstand was a framed picture of him and her standing side by side, with Clemont, Bonnie and Korrina on the other side of the picture, which made Serena smile, remembering the sly action she made back then, as well as how Ash kept the picture so close to him.

But not forgetting about the man she desired, Serena then turned her attention back to her friend, placing the still blacked out boy on his bed.

"Just relax, Master. Everything will be alright." Serena whispered, kissing Ash's forehead, before exiting Ash's room and entered his bathroom, kneeling down as she opened up the drawers beneath the sink and found bandages and disinfectant.

After fetching the medical supplies from the cabinet, Serena returned to Ash, where she started by dabbing cotten with the disinfectant and began to lightly dab it on Ash's chest, blushing at seeing his exposed body, but keeping focus and care as Ash groaned in his sleep from the slight stinging that came with the disinfectant coming into contact with his wounds.

"Forgive me, Master." Serena apologized, knowing it stung, but she didn't want to see Ash fall sick from a lack of medical treatment.

After disinfecting the cuts, Serena wrapped the bandages around Ash's body, blushing as she had to lean him against her shoulder as to reach her back, but managed to apply the bandages with no trouble.

As the bleeding finally died down, Serena sat beside Ash, gently running her fingers through his hair as she waited for him to awaken.

And after a few minutes, Ash gave off a small groan as he began to awake, confusion filling him from seeing he was no longer in the Viridian Forest, but more so to find Serena's heavenly face staring down at his with a joyous smile.

"Serena? Where am I? Are we in my room?" Ash asked in a daze, still feeling a bit of pain in his abdomen and saw his chest covered by the bandages.

"Ash, oh thank god, you're alright!" Serena said with joy, wrapping him in her arms, only for him to grunt in pain, where she pulled back, realizing she had put pressure on his injuries again and apologized. "Oh, I'm sorry about that. I am just so glad to see you're alright."

"And I'm just glad you're safe." Ash said in reply, breaking off the hug to stare her happily in the eyes.

As the two continued to keep in locked eye contact, Serena felt an odd presence come over her.

Her slave training had given her new purpose in life.

She wanted to serve someone, let them own her.

And while she had been sold to a Master, it wasn't technically official, causing Serena to think carefully and come to a realization.

She wanted to be Ash's slave, and now was the perfect opportunity to be his.

After helping him recover, she felt fulfilled, and even more so had she'd done this without her new slave persona.

She always enjoyed helping the man she loved, but now her love to him felt so much more intimate.

She wanted him to rule her, to have him let her be his slave, his toy, his plaything, anything he desired, she would happily do for him.

"Ash?" Serena spoke up, summoning her courage. "I have to say something I want to say."

"I... I want to be your slave." The honey blonde finally said, feeling a weight lifted off of her shoulders at her words, before moving off of Ash's bed and kneeling, where she added. "Please accept me, Master. I will do anything you say, anything you ask of me. So long as you are happy, so am I."

From Serena's words and how she was presenting herself, Ash gained a deep blush on his face, before focusing as he said. "Serena, do you know what you are saying? I don't know what those creeps did to you, but you have to fight it. You've been brainwashed."

From the concern in Ash's voice, Serena smiled and shook her head.

"No, Master. I am thinking for myself. I know this is an unusual request, but I really mean it. I want to be yours', and yours' alone." She told Ash with a continued love in her tone, which Ash continued to believe was part of the training she underwent.

"Serena, you have to listen to me. You don't mean this. These aren't your true feelings." He declared, which made Serena look at Ash with a seriousness, seeing she wasn't getting through to her Master with her words and decided to instead use her body, where the honey blonde got back on her Master's bed, moving close to Ash as she looked him in the eyes and suddenly kissed him, kissing him as passionately as she had when saying her goodbyes back in Kalos.

"Master, I love you. I have loved you ever since I met you at camp and I have never stopped. I know you are trying to do what you think is best for me, but what I want is to be with you, to love you with all my heart and all my body." Serena told Ash, looking at the raven haired Trainer with nothing but love as she asked. "Please, my Master, accept me as yours'."

From the kiss and the look in her eyes, Ash could tell, he could see Serena was acting on her own free will, where conflicted feelings began to build within him, before gazing at Serena, seeing her warming smile and curiousness, telling Ash that Serena really wanted to be with him, even if it meant she had to relinquish her freedom.

Knowing Serena wouldn't let it go, knowing she wanted to belong to him, Ash asked. "Are you really sure about this?"

At Ash's question, Serena claimed Ash's lips in another loving kiss, giving him her answer.

"I am certain, Master. I want to be with you, to be your slave forever." Serena said with a wink and a seductive smile, keeping her body close to Ash's, hoping he would agree and take her.

After Serena said this, emotions boiled up in Ash's mind.

She really seemed committed to the idea of serving him, being his slave.

Looking away from her lovely eyes, Ash spied Serena's sexy figure being kept underneath her fetching Fennekin outfit.

Much like it did years ago, the outfit was quite appealing to him.

Her short pink skirt with her matching tight top, her cute Fennekin ears, which caused Ash to groan a little and bite his lip, feeling his member harden.

And feeling his desire get the better of him, he had to have her, he had to take Serena.

-Upcoming Lemons-

Grabbing Serena by her head, Ash dragged the beauty closer to him, giving her a kiss on the mouth to show his acceptance of her offer.

Seeing that she'd been accepted, Serena closed her eyes, letting her new Master caress her cheek as they continued to lock lips, before a minute of making out, Serena broke off from the kiss, proceeding to mount her new owner without hesitation.

Now straddling her lover, Serena began her foreplay routines taught to her by her former slave trainer.

"So Master, how about I show you how effective this loyal sex slave can be?" The honey blonde teen purred seductively, her hands feeling at the boy's pants, where she rubbed at his crotch, getting aroused herself at feeling Ash's erection.

Giving into his primal urges, Ash noticed Serena's motion, moaning she she felt him through his pants.

Sensing they were gonna commit to a very lusty act, he made haste to remove his pants and underwear, showing his new slave his fully erect nine-inch cock, which made Serena's face flush.

"Wow Master, you're so big..." Serena said in erotic awe, basking in the girth of his member which was now being positioned into her entrance, despite how she was still wearing her Fennekin outfit.

"I bet you want this, don't you, my slave?" Ash asked, teasing his plaything, not only turning Serena on at hearing Ash call her his slave, but also feeling his tip rub on her exposed pussy filled Serena with more need for her Master.

Feeling elated by the fact she wore no panties under her costume, Serena responded to her Master's teasing with glee.

"Yes, I do, but before we do anything, let your humble slave handle your needs first, my Master." Serena moaned, fully ensuring that Ash's satisfaction came before her own.

Unsure what Serena had in mind, but trusting his pet, Ash nodded, relaxing on the bed, where he watched as Serena lowered her head down to his member, before she started to run her tongue along the tip, which made her smile, not only from the sudden groans that her Master gave off, but she found that the taste of Ash's cum wasn't too bad, finding she actually liked the taste.

"Are you enjoying this, Master?" Serena asked, stopping her licks for a moment, for she had only orally stimulated women beforehand and wasn't too sure if she was satisfying her Master correctly.

"You're amazing Serena. Where did you learn how to do this?" Ash asked through moans, the boy clearly enjoying his slave's treatment.

"I must admit, before you, I was with several women." Serena confessed, smiling as she noticed Ash's cock twitch, betting he was imagining Serena in a lesbian moment.

"They taught me many things, the most important of them being on how to please my Master with my body." She continued, blushing at how great she felt being taught how to be someone's sex toy.

"I am glad you are the first man I get to serve and pleasure. Now let me continue." Serena then said, giving the tip of Ash's penis a kiss, before opening her mouth and taking a few inches into her mouth, starting to give Ash a blowjob.

"Serena, you are perfect... You're so good...!" Ash groaned, continuing to enjoy his new slave and her actions, before a sudden thought crossed his mind, causing him to ask. "What if... what if Pikachu comes in...?"

However, Serena ignored the question as she followed her instincts, slid her left hand down to Ash's balls and massaged them, while pushing her head deeper on Ash's manhood.

'Don't worry about Pikachu. I'm sure in his 'position', he won't be disturbing us.' Serena thought as she grinned around the cock in her mouth, continuing in her duties as best she could, leaving her focusing on nothing else but her Master and his needs, where the honey blonde moved her head down further, managing to take five-inches of her Master in her mouth.

From Serena's actions, Ash continued to groan, forgetting about Pikachu, about everything but his time with Serena, bringing his right hand up and to the back of her head, where he gently ran his fingers through her hair.

"That's it... that feels amazing...!" Ash groaned as his pet continued in her blowjob, before Ash looked down at her and asked with some curiousness. "Serena, do you... do you want me to make you feel just as good...?"

"Just knowing you're happy is more than enough for me." Serena replied in a submissive tone after removing her mouth from Ash's member, happy to hear that her Master wanted to tend to her sexual needs, but Serena just wanted their first night together to be one where she devoted herself completely to Ash, to show her everlasting love and allow her beloved to enjoy her as much as he wanted.

With that, Serena resumed her blowjob, sliding her mouth up and down Ash's cock, swirling her tongue around her Master's length, doing all she could to keep her Master satisfied, while feeling herself getting horny at her actions, bringing her left hand down her body and between her legs as she lightly fingered herself.

However, as much as Ash was enjoying Serena's actions, being this his first time of such sexual stimulation, Ash groaned as he felt his climax.

"Serena, I... I..." He began to say, trying to warn his slave that was about to cum, but lost his words and could only give off a loud, beastly call as he had his orgasm, releasing his seed into Serena's mouth, catching her off guard, where she tried to swallow what she could, before Ash's manhood fell from her mouth, where the remainder of his seed splashed upon her face, chest and even getting in her hair.

At seeing Serena with his semen on her body, it was a sight Ash found a little sexy, but seeing the mess he made, he felt he had to apologize.

"Serena, I'm sorry. I tried to warn you, but..." Ash began to say, only to be silenced as Serena spoke up.

"It's alright, Master. I am just happy to know you enjoyed yourself." Serena said in understanding, smiling as she traced her left hand along her breasts, wiping up the sexual fluids and slid her fingers in her mouth, before adding. "Besides, you taste so good."

From Serena's words, Ash was a little surprised at Serena's words and actions, but found it also a continued turn on, watching as his honey blonde haired slave cleaned the rest of her body, licking herself clean, before Serena then lay beside him, spreading her legs out and allowing Ash to see Serena's exposed pussy, noticing how wet it had gotten.

"Master, I cannot wait any longer. Please make love to me." Serena begged her owner, moaning and shaking her hips as she did so, wanting Ash more than ever.

And feeling the same toward his slave, Ash nodded before he got in position as he climbed on top of Serena, looking down at her with longing eyes, while the tip of his manhood brushed lightly around her pussy.

Moaning at the feeling, Serena moved her head up, claiming her Master's lips in a deep and longing kiss, one Ash not only returned, but then officially established their position as Master and slave as he inserted his cock into Serena's waiting folds, causing the honey blonde to part from the kiss and moan in absolute joy.

"Oh, Master...!" Serena cried out, tearing in joy. "I can feel you inside of me... It's so deep... so good...!"

"Don't count yourself short..." Ash groaned, making sure Serena knew she wasn't being taken for granted and added through his pleasure. "Serena, you are so beautiful... your pussy is so tight... I love you..."

At hearing the last of Ash's words, Serena felt her heart warm up, along with her pussy, but had to ask. "Do you... do you mean it, Master...?"

"I wouldn't say it otherwise..." Ash replied as he looked down at his slave with a smile, one that made Serena smile back, joy and pleasure filling her body as Ash continued to make love to her, continuing to thrust his member in and out of Serena's folds, which made her moan louder and louder.

Remaining on top of Serena, Ash continued to pleasure his honey blonde haired slave, not only as he continued to thrust his hips back and forth, his member going deeply in Serena's folds, but Ash moved his head down to Serena's breasts, taking her right in his mouth and started to lightly bite at her areola, earning sharp gasps from Serena's mouth.

"Oh, Master... Master... you are making me so hot... You are so good... I love you... I love you so much...!" Serena called erotically, loving the pleasure she was sharing with her love and knew it would continue, knowing that from now on, night after night, she and Ash would have the chance to express their love in its most intimate form.

Continuing for another hour, Serena moans increased, followed by her panting, amazed at how much pleasure and stamina Ash had, which caused Serena to do her best and make sure she could keep up with her Master, wanting him to remain happy with her and her body.

However, after another thirty minutes, Ash pulled Serena up, setting her in his lap as he continued to slide his cock in and out of her, looking at her with longing eyes, but could feel he was close to his limit.

"Serena, I can't hold it... I... I'm gonna cum...!" Ash groaned in warning, which made Serena smile and nod.

"Same here... Oh, Master, I'm close... I'm so close...!" Serena moaned in reply, matching the thrusts of Ash's hips with her own, wanting the last few minutes of their lovemaking to be special for them both.

And after lasting as long as they could, Ash and Serena both let out loud calls of ecstasy as they had their climaxes, where Ash groaned out as he came, releasing his seed into Serena's waiting womb, while Serena's pussy clamped tightly around Ash's cock as she came, releasing her sexual fluids all over her Master's manhood, leaving both smiling blissfully as Ash then collapsed on his back, smiling as Serena slowly fell on top of him, resting her head on his chest.

"Master, you were perfect..." Serena panted, smiling as she snuggled against her Master's body, causing Ash to smile, place his hand under Serena's chin and lift her head to meet his gaze.

"As were you, my sexy slave girl." Ash said in reply, which made Serena smile, before she was about to take off the set of Fennekin ears off of her head, but stopped as Ash lightly grabbed her wrist.

"Leave them on. You look sexier as my Fennekin pet." Ash grinned, which made Serena nod and say in with a submissive tone. "Anything for you, my Master. Serena will obey."

And sticking to the Fennekin persona, Serena grinned as she got an idea.

"Serena uses Bite on Master!" She called, suddenly moving up to Ash's neck and began to kiss and nibble around it, causing Ash to groan in pleasure at Serena's actions, liking how 'playful' she was getting.

"And Master uses Double Slap." Ash replied with a sly grin, moving his left hand down Serena's back, where he gave her butt a playful slap, which caused Serena to let out a surprised yelp, but found her Master's action a turn on, causing the pair to look at one another with longing eyes, making Ash grin as an idea came to mind.

"And now Master uses Lick." He then said, before changing positions, with Serena on her back and Ash on top, where he then moved his head down to her pussy and began to run his tongue along her slit, causing Serena to moan loudly as the moment of pleasure quickly lead to another round of love making.

-Meanwhile, with Pikachu-

Just as Ash had accepted Serena as his slave, indulging in their pleasure, the Electric-type was in the lounge room, about to head up stairs when he was stopped as Sylveon softly wrapped her feeler-like appendages around him.

"And where are you going?" She asked in a curious tone, keeping her feelers around Pikachu's body, while moving closer to him and nuzzled her cheek against his.

"I was going to check on Ash." Pikachu replied, managing to remove himself from Sylveon's hold, only to stop as Braixen blocked the stairs.

"Why do you need to do that?" Braixen questioned, before pointing out with a sweet smile. "Serena is looking after him."

"Or don't you trust her to look after Ash?" Sylveon questioned, walking around and taking a seat beside Braixen.

Worried he had offended the pair, Pikachu put his paws up, explaining himself.

"No, no. Of course I trust Serena, but Ash and I have been through so much. Every time I was sick or injured, Ash was always there for me. I just feel like I should be there for him." Pikachu told the pair, which flattered them at how caring Pikachu was, but knew that in her current position, their Trainer wouldn't want to be disturbed.

"Then if you trust her, stay here." Sylveon said, which caused Braixen to nod and add with a hint of slyness in her voice. "I'm sure we can find a way to keep you entertained."

Not too sure what Braixen and Sylveon were thinking, Pikachu was about to ask, only for him to fall silent as Braixen grabbed Sylveon's cheeks, pulled her head up and kissed her, causing the Fairy Eeveelution to moan in Braixen's mouth and kiss her back.

Stunned at what he saw, Pikachu questioned. "What was that?"

"We said we could come up with a way to entertain you, didn't we?" Braixen said back, her attention drawn completely to Pikachu as she purred. "Now just relax and we'll make you feel good, Master."

At hearing Braixen call him 'Master', Pikachu was certain something was wrong with the pair, believing it had something to do with whatever it was those humans had done with Serena, which made Pikachu realize Ash was most likely in the same position as him.

But Pikachu found he was unable to check on Ash, for Sylveon wrapped her feelers around Pikachu, restraining him.

Struggling against Sylveon's bindings, Pikachu yelled. "Let me go!"

"We're sorry but we cannot do that, Master." Sylveon apologized, sounding very sincere.

"Master!?" Pikachu questioned, before demanding. "Why are you two calling me that?"

"Because we want you, not only as our mate, but as something deeper." Braixen said, kneeling beside Pikachu's bound form.

"You are brave, strong, cute and quite the dancer." Sylveon added, remembering how graceful a dancer Pikachu could be, which made her then say. "You are perfect to be our Master, so will you accept us?"

But despite the two Pokémon offering themselves to him, Pikachu declined as he called out. "You two are out of your minds!"

From Pikachu's outburst, Sylveon frowned.

"Looks like Master is resisting us." She pointed out, which made Braixen nod and say. "Then we'll have to show him how serious we are about this and show how much we want him."

Keeping her feelers wrapped around Pikachu, all he could do was squirm around as Braixen and Sylveon knelt down, their faces inches from Pikachu's, before stunning him as they claimed his lips in a passionate three-way kiss, with Braixen setting her paw on Pikachu's head to keep him from breaking away.

While doing his best to resist Braixen and Sylveon's advances, Pikachu groaned, feeling his primal side starting to take over, where he shook his head and tried to keep a clear mind.

'No. I have to get to Ash before he does something he'll regret.' Pikachu thought, believing Serena would entice Ash to mate with her and wind up costing them a friendship.

But knowing Serena was well on her way to being her Master's slave and his lover, Braixen and Sylveon continued to seduce Pikachu, to which Sylveon remained in front, kissing around Pikachu's face and cheeks, while Braixen walked around Pikachu's bound form and blushed, finding that while Pikachu was resisting mentally, his body had betrayed him, with his six-inch member poking out from its sheath and hanging between his legs.

"Oh, Master, I had no idea you were so big..." Braixen moaned, kneeling down and started to run her tongue around Pikachu's member, causing him to groan at the feeling, trying to resist, but found that he was getting pleasure from the fox Pokémon's actions.

And it got even harder for him as Sylveon not only moved herself upward, causing her exposed breasts to press to Pikachu's face, but from their arousal, both Braixen and Sylveon began to release pheromones from their bodies, the intoxicating scent they produced when they were in heat, which filled Pikachu's senses and made it harder for him to concentrate.

Shaking his head, feeling the pheromones affecting him, Pikachu tried to resist.

"No... I have... I have to get Ash... I..." He began to say, but was silenced as Sylveon nuzzled her cheek against his again and asked. "Ash is fine. Why don't you just embrace the moment with us, Master?"

Pikachu was about to speak, but just groaned as he felt Braixen continue to run her tongue along his member, which caused Sylveon to look on with desire, unwrapping her feelers around Pikachu and walking around, taking a spot beside Braixen and joined the fox Pokémon between Pikachu's legs and gently licked around his member alongside Braixen.

All Pikachu could do was groan out, losing himself to the pleasure he was receiving, which increased as Sylveon joined in, kissing and licking around the tip of Pikachu's manhood, before the Fairy-type took all of Pikachu's cock into her mouth and began to suck him off, causing Pikachu to groan out in pleasure.

But as much as Pikachu was enjoying both Pokémon pleasuring him, losing his focus from Ash and turning it to the pair of female Pokémon pleasuring him, from Braixen starting off, Pikachu was unable to contain himself from the combined pleasures his new slaves were giving him as he then groaned out loudly and had his orgasm, filling Sylveon's mouth with his cum, which made her gag a little at first, before the Fairy Eeveelution swallowed most of it.

After removing Pikachu's manhood from her mouth, Sylveon surprised both Pikachu and Braixen as she grabbed the back of the fox Pokémon's head and forced her into a deep kiss, allowing a small remainder of her Master's seed into Braixen's mouth, making Braixen close her eyes and accept the kiss, as well as Pikachu's cum, falling in love with the taste.

Watching Sylveon and Braixen kissing each other was arousing Pikachu as his manhood became fully erect and made him want to continue mating, forgetting completely about Ash and everything but the two Pokémon that longed to have him, to which his dominance as a male Pokémon took over, making Pikachu grab Braixen, lay her on her back, ready to mate with her.

However, just as Pikachu was just about to climb on top of Braixen and fuck her brains out, Sylveon surprised the pair when she walked over, climbed on top of Braixen and raised her hind legs up, exposing her butt and wet pussy to Pikachu, while her forearms rested, causing her breasts to press against Braixen's, making the fox Pokémon moan from the feeling, arousing her and Sylveon.

And from his uprising urges, Pikachu grabbed Braixen's hips and pushed his manhood into her pussy, which made the fox Pokémon moan at the sensation, which increased as Pikachu started to thrust his cock in and out of her at a fast and steady pace.

"Yes... Oh, Master, it feels... feels so good...!" Braixen called.

"I... I know what you mean... This feels great...!" Pikachu groaned back in reply as he continued to lose himself to the pleasure and continued to pound his cock in and out of Braixen.

But even through his lustful mind, Pikachu made sure to show affection to both Pokémon as he removed his cock from Braixen's pussy and inserted it into Sylveon's womanhood, making her moan out from the pleasure.

"Oh, yes... Oh, Braixen, you were right... Our Master is amazing...!" Sylveon moaned, leaning down and kissing the fox Pokémon again, continuing to add to Pikachu's arousal and made him mate harder and faster with both Pokémon, making both moan loudly at the pleasure Pikachu was giving them

Just like Ash, Pikachu's stamina allowed him to mate with Braixen and Sylveon for over an hour, switching between the female Pokémon and filling both with great amounts of pleasure.

However, Pikachu, who was in the middle of mating with Sylveon, began to move frantically as he could feel his climax was coming closer and closer.

"Sylveon, I can't... I can't hold it any longer... I'm going to come...!"" Pikachu groaned out in warning.

"Me too... Oh, Master, I... I can't hold it...!" Sylveon moaned in reply, only to then cry out in pure ecstasy as the she then had her climax, releasing her sexual fluids all over as Pikachu's cock, which triggered Pikachu's orgasm as he groaned out and filled Sylveon with his seed, where the Fairy Eeveelution fell on top of Braixen, panting as a satisfied smile appeared on his face.

But still in the mood to mate, Pikachu removed his cock from Sylveon's folds, showing it was still hard, and turned his attention to Braixen, whose pussy was quite wet, her eyes full of desire for him and his cock to be inside of her, which Pikachu could see and acted upon as he firmly took a hold of Braixen's hips, inserted his cock back inside of her and continued mating with her.

"Master... Ah... Oh, yes... yes... Oh, Master...!" Braixen moaned as she continued to submit herself to Pikachu and the pleasure consuming her, making Pikachu groan in response as he kept thrusting in and out of Braixen for another twenty minutes until he could feel he was going to cum again.

Pikachu tried to contain himself for as long as he could, but it was then he groaned out loudly as he came, filling Braixen with his cum, which caused the fox Pokémon to throw back her head and cry out Pikachu's name as she had her orgasm, leaving her on her back and with a similar satisfied smile on her face that matched Sylveon's.

With their mating over, Pikachu removed his manhood from Braixen's womanhood and laid on his back, trying to catch his breath and regain his energy, only to be pleasantly interrupted as Sylveon and Braixen both approached Pikachu and rested on his chest, with Sylveon on his right and Braixen on his left as the pair snuggled up to him, where both female Pokémon looked at Pikachu and smiled lovingly at their Master and mate.

However, they weren't officially Pikachu's mate until he had one last thing to do, where the Electric-type then moved his head down and gently bit the left side of Sylveon's neck, before doing the same to the right side of Braixen's, leaving a mark on each of their necks to show they were now his and that they belonged to him, causing feelings more than just need and desire to fill Pikachu as he smiled at the pair.

"We love you, Master..." Braixen and Sylveon said, each kissing Pikachu's cheeks, which made Pikachu smile at the pair.

"And I love you, both of you." Pikachu replied, embracing the feelings he held for Serena's Pokémon and kissed them lovingly, before slowly drifting off and falling asleep, followed by his new lovers.

-The next morning, End Lemons-

Pikachu let out a small yawn as he awoke, smiling as they opened his eyes to see his newly claimed mates resting on his chest, looking at the pair with a renewed love, knowing he was reluctant beforehand, but realized that he really cared about the pair, while betting that Ash and Serena were in a similar position as him.

But before Pikachu could wonder any further as to the status of his Trainer and the honey blonde haired girl, the voice of Serena spoke up, which caused Pikachu to look over and saw Serena, taking note that she was standing naked, save an apron that covered her front, where she stood ajar the kitchen door and was stirring a bowl of pancake mix.

But what Pikachu noticed the most was the scent of Ash's sex all over Serena, telling the Electric-type that she and his Trainer had mated, that like Braixen and Sylveon, Serena had been claimed as a mate and as a slave.

"Pikachu, I apologize for disturbing you if I woke you up, but I need some help in the kitchen." Serena informed, causing Pikachu to smile.

"Pikachu." He said, nodding his head and was about to get up, only for Serena to cut in.

"No. You rest, Master Pikachu. I know Braixen and Sylveon will be more than enough help." Serena said happily, approaching the Pokémon, where she set her left hand on Sylveon's shoulder, gently waking the Fairy-type Pokémon, before doing the same to Braixen, who let out a small yawn and smiled to see her Trainer, her slave sister and their Master.

"C'mon, girls, I need you to help me make breakfast for our Masters." Serena informed, smiling as she stated. "After last night, I can be they worked up quite an appetite."

Smiling back at Serena, from remembering their mating and knowing she was right, Braixen and Sylveon got back to their feet and followed their Trainer back into the kitchen.

"We might take some time before it is perfect, so why don't you get a little more rest?" Serena offered in a continued kindness, which continued to make Pikachu smile.

As Serena then returned to the kitchen, Pikachu climbed onto the couch and curled up, smiling at the events that had occured.

Not only was Pikachu happy that he had found two beautiful Pokémon to claim as his, but also that his best friend had found a mate, one that loved him with all her heart, but he was glad it was Serena, for out of all the females Ash had travelled with, Serena seemed the most kind, the most caring, just perfect for his Trainer.

And as much as Pikachu was enjoying the pleasant aromas coming from the kitchen, the familiar smells of the various meals Serena had prepared during their travels, tiredness consumed him as Pikachu then nuzzled deeper in the couch cushion and returned to sleep.

.

.

.

Back within his bedroom, Ash awoke, smiling to himself as he recalled the night love making he shared with Serena, before feeling around the bed, but couldn't find Serena.

Opening his eyes, Ash sat up with some concern as he thought. 'Where's Serena? Was it all a dream, or did I do something to scare her off?'

Getting up from his bed, Ash then looked down, noticing the bandages still wrapped around his body, where he realized that everything that had happened with Serena was not just a mere dream.

And as he wondered where his slave was, looking at the nightstand, beside the picture of him, Serena and the others, Ash noticed a note that had a kiss mark upon it, which he opened up and read the message.

Master, thank you for accepting me last night, I had a wonderful time. If you are reading this, it means it is another new day, please come down and join me in the kitchen, I have a surprise for you.

-Your ever loving slave, Serena.

Finished reading the message, Ash was fairly curious as to what Serena/his slave had planned for him, where he got up, slipped on a new pair of boxers and made his way down the stairs, unable to hide his smile as he saw Pikachu sleeping peacefully on the couch, where he knelt beside his partner and lightly shook him to wake Pikachu up.

"Rise and shine, Pikachu." Ash said, his actions causing Pikachu to give a faint yawn, open his eyes and to then smile to see his Trainer.

"Serena said she had a surprise for me in the kitchen." Ash informed, before wondering. "Any idea what it could be?"

Pikachu nodded, about to speak, even if it came out as (Poke tongue/his name and sections of it), before Serena made her appearance known to her Master as she emerged from the kitchen, smiled at seeing Ash and bowed.

"Master, your breakfast is ready." She said with a continued smile, making room to allow Ash and Pikachu inside the kitchen, where both were amazed at the obvious hard work and love Serena, Braixen and Sylveon had put into the various foods, seeing many choices of meals to dig into, which included pancakes covered in Oran Berry syrup, freshly cooked bacon, scrambled eggs, French toast, freshly squeezed Pinap juice.

Escorting Ash and Pikachu into the kitchen, Serena happily guided Ash to a seat, while Braixen picked Pikachu up, her breasts rubbing in his back as she lead him over to the table and allowed him to sit on the table beside Ash, where the two were about to eat, each picking up a fork, but stopped as they looked at Serena, Braixen and Sylveon.

"Aren't you three going to join us?" Ash asked, not wanting to seem rude and just eat in front of Serena after all her obvious hard work and loving preparation.

"Pika Pika Pi?" Pikachu added, feeling the same feelings as Ash and didn't want to just stuff his face after their slaves spent their time to prepare their breakfast.

"Oh, don't worry, Master, we'll join you." Serena replied, gaining a sly smile as she discarded the apron, showing off her naked body to Ash and Pikachu, not minding that Pikachu saw her naked, before joining Ash as she sat on his lap, moaning as she felt his manhood fill her pussy again.

But as much as Serena was enjoying the feel of having Ash's cock inside of her, focusing on making sure the raven haired Trainer was happy, Serena took his fork, cut some of the pancake, set it upon the fork and guided it to Ash's mouth, remaining in her joyous mood as Ash opened his mouth and savoured the first bite.

"Serena, you are an amazing chef." Ash commented, which made Serena smile and say back. "And you are a perfect Master."

"But there is just one thing I would like to do for me." The honey blonde slave then went on to say, which caused Ash to look at her with a curiousness, wondering what Serena had in mind.

Getting up from her position, Braixen went to the kitchen counter, picking up a single blue ribbon, hiding behind a set of purposefully place items, which the fox Pokémon brought to her Trainer.

Serena then took the ribbon and brandished it in front of her Master.

"Remember this, Ash? This was the ribbon you gave me as a gift way back when. I've held onto it for years, and even though I've kept it close, but I haven't not worn it in a while." Serena admitted sorrowfully.

"That all changes today though. From now on, as long as I'm your slave, I will wear this ribbon with pride, no matter where I go." Serena stated proudly, taking Ash's hands in her own as she guided them around her neck, wrapping the ribbon around her neck and fashioning it into a collar, one she was determined to never remove unless her Master commanded it.

Taking his hands away from Serena's neck, Ash looked at her with some confusion.

"Why did you want me to do that?" He questioned curiously.

"I want you to leave a way to show that I am yours'." Serena said in reply, looking at Braixen and Sylveon, namely their necks as she explained. "Just like Braixen and Sylveon bare Pikachu's mark, I want a physical reminder to know I belong to you."

"Serena, you don't need something like that to know that I love you, but if it makes you happy, then who am I to stop you?" Ash asked, which continued to warm Serena's heart, closing the gap between her and Ash as she kissed him lovingly, feeling nothing but joy at her new lifestyle.

After breaking from the kiss, the group began to enjoy the breakfast together, where Ash and Pikachu not only enjoyed the taste of the lovingly prepared foods, both also enjoyed the loving attention of their slaves, with Serena continuing to move her body around, her pussy clamping around Ash's member, while Braixen and Sylveon attended to their own Master, with Braixen standing behind Pikachu and rubbing his shoulders, Sylveon had crawled her way beside the kitchen table, stretched out one of her feelers and began to lightly rub it around Pikachu's crotch, causing the Electric-type to groan lightly at the feeling and feeling his manhood slide from its sheath.

And as Serena, Braixen and Sylveon all continued to please their beloveds, knowing it would eventually come into the open they were slaves and knew there would be a few of their friends that would not fully understand their choices, none of them cared, so long as they could be with Ash and Pikachu, to continue to be with the ones they loved was all that mattered to them.

The End.


End file.
